brackenwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Prowlies at the River
Prowlies at the River is the 3rd episode of the Brackenwood series. It was animated, written and created by Adam Phillips, the creator of the Brackenwood series. This is the episode that introduces the Prowlies and chisel-lizards. The episode was 2005's winner of the digital online storytelling competition, 'The Greatest Story Never Told', as well as the Cartoon Category Winner at Flash Forward in San Francisco, 2005. Plot The episode begins at night-time at a tree where strange chanting can be heard as we see Bitey sleeping. Bitey dreams of playing with a Fatsack as a friend before awakening as if it were some sort of nightmare. A chiseling sound can be heard and Bitey notices a hole being drilled in the side of the tree. A Chisel-Lizard has started to do what it does best on his tree and this annoys Bitey. He reaches his hand out the grab the creature and tries to look through the hole before being pecked in the eye. Frustrated, he uses both of his hands to try and grab the Chisel-Lizard and then climbs down to the bottom of the tree. Bitey takes off a rock from one of the tree branches to reveal his own personal water supply. However, just as he is about to take a drink, something falls into the water. Bitey sees the Chisel-Lizard and realises that it has contaminated the water with its dropping. Frustrated, he throws the rock at the creature and then speeds off into the forest to find another source of water, and in the process lands on a tree, bends it down to the ground and lets it go, slaping a Mood Bird in mid-flight with it. On a rock in the middle of a small lake a Prowlie is resting. A dandeant crawls onto the Prowlie's tail, which prompts the Prowlie to raise its tail and see the ant and subsequently help it down on the ground again with one of its hands before leaving it behind. At a river, five Prowlies are there, playing and sitting by the river. As one of them goes to take a drink, Bitey suddenly appears behind it and screams, making it jump into the river. The other Prowlies suddenly gang up on him and begin to punch and slap Bitey as a team. Bitey suddenly dashes to the other side of the river and then charges at the group, sending the Prowlies flying into the air. He then grabs one of them and slams it into the river, watching as it swims to the other side. The other four Prowlies climb into a tree to stay out of Bitey's way. Satisfied that he's dealt with them, Bitey jumps into the river and submerges himself to clean before taking a drink. He pauses when he notices the Prowlies are making a strange noise. He looks up and sees that they all appear to be laughing at him. Confused as to why they would do that, Bitey looks around. To his horror, he sees Bingbong at the top of a waterfall near the river, urinating into the water. Bitey gags and spits out what he just drank as Bingbong finishes his "business". Deleted scene Originally, the sequence at the tree with the Chisel-Lizard was going to be longer. A Bloodcoat would observe Bitey's attempts to grab the Chisel-Lizard before seeing what appears to be a pair of eyes in the tree next to it and flying away. The "eyes" would turn out to be an insect and then Bitey would climb down the tree. The scene can be viewed as an extra at the end of the episode. Trivia * This episode introduces the Mood Bird, the chisel-lizard, the dandeant and the titular Prowlies. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Stories